


Serve your purpose

by MadameVane



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Don't know if there will be smut, F/M, Hurt, Mind Manipulation, you'll decide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameVane/pseuds/MadameVane
Summary: It was the death of her brother who taught her that the past two years were a lie. A fault. That the things she had done were wrong. So wrong. Who taught her what the Seeds really did. The traitor died at the father’s hands ignoring the screaming of Emilia. And how loud she screamed. “A sacrifice we all have to make, my child.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,
> 
> I didn't wrote a fanfiction since...an eternity. English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for mistakes!  
> Anyway I hope you'll enjoy.  
> The next chapters will be longer.

_Sinner. Wrath. Pride. Gluttony. Lust. Greed. Sloth. Envy._

_Her sin was pride. How selfish she was when she left the cult after the traitor, her brother was slain by the word of god. Egoistic. Not better than him. He wanted to destroy what they’ve build. The redhead always thought she was different. First she believed in the father’s words. She feared the collapse, wanted to safe so many sheeps as possible._ _She seemed to be the only woman on earth who understood him. Who didn't asked unnecessary questions about his past, his scars, his behavior._

_It started one night after church, he didn’t even knew anymore how one thing lead to the other but when his mind cleared again the both of them sat in the forest together. In silence. They never spoke much, but somehow this was the start of a ritual. And one day, it happened. A kiss. A gasp. His teeth sinking into her flesh when she found her way into his bed. The Lust. She was pretty sure everyone knew. It was the way the people started to look at her, but she didn’t care.. She loved the older Seed brother. Jacob. The solider. She didn’t know if he ever felt the same, only his mesmerizing whispers in her ear were important. Good. Perfect. You’re strong. It was the death of her brother who taught her that the past two years were a lie. A fault. That the things she had done were wrong. So wrong. Who taught her what the Seeds really did. The traitor died at the father’s hands ignoring the screaming of Emilia. And how loud she screamed. “A sacrifice we all have to make, my child.”_

 

Her whole body hurts. Emilia was ready to die. But destiny had a different plan. There she was. Such a young girl in the middle of a holy war. She was only 25 and already the head of Hope County's resistance. Deputy Carter. The hope bringer. Maybe the savior of many innocent souls.

Oh Lord. She looked like a puppet. Her small body covered in bruises and blood and how easy it was to lift her. She was tortured so much the past few weeks and once again Emilia asked herself what kind of god would let all of this happen. What kind of god would let her believe the Seeds would stop with all this. He would stop with all this. She didn’t left the Whitetail Mountains, it was her home after all. Nick always said she must be suicidal. If Jacob catch her she would die a horrible death, but maybe she was? What had she left? Her lover turned into a monster who twisted her mind and destroyed her. Her brother, her only family hanging from a tree. All the people who still didn’t trusted her. But who was she to judge? Would she trust an Ex-Peggy? One who had a little affair with one of the brothers? Who still heard his mesmerizing whispers when she tried to sleep? The blue eyed woman wasn’t sure if she should bring the Deputy to Eli so she just decided to take her to her own home.

She lived in a small hut in the middle of the forest with a three legged wolf. A weak one, so Jacob had said. But before he could’ve raised his knife, the pale woman stopped him. “A wolf in sheep's clothing. I’ll make him strong.” And strong he was. Everyone underestimate him, like everyone did with her. Because his missing leg was a weakness in the eyes of the enemies. Rufus she called him and maybe this cheeky wolf was the only thing which kept her sane. “A wolf in sheep's clothing.”, it was the same thought she had when she looked at the Deputy. She looked so innocent with her big brown locks tied up in a ponytail. Softly like a mother Emilia laid the unconscious woman on her bed, cleaned her wounds and put her into new clothes. They were a bit too big but they would serve their purpose. “Better.”, a little smile scurried over the saviors dry lips before she covered the younger with blankets and furs.


	2. Jeremiah 20:9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to come come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the start of the plot. Hope you'll enjoy!

**_“But if I say, "I will not remember Him Or speak anymore in His name," Then in my heart it becomes like a burning fire Shut up in my bones; And I am weary of holding it in, And I cannot endure it.” -Jeremiah 20:9_ **

The first thing the Deputy heard was the soft singing of the birds outside. For a short moment it felt like home. Everything was so peaceful. So warm. But where was she? It seemed to be a room of a woman since it was so beautiful decorated and a dress hung from the heavy wooden wardrobe. A beautiful one, something what a femme fatale would wear. Not someone so innocent looking like Faith. A silent sigh of relieve escaped the lips of Kathrine. At the wall there were many pictures. Of a young handsome man and an older beautiful black haired woman. The both of them looked so happy. They seemed to be siblings, both had the same eyes. The brunette wasn’t sure.. but she believed that she already saw the woman’s face once.

Slowly she stood up. Wasn’t easy, she still felt so tired and dizzy. Her head was spinning. Someone treated her wounds…definitely nothing one of the Seeds would do. The clothes weren’t hers either. It had to be someone friendly, maybe a friend of Eli? Still…she’s been through too much shit to not be suspicious. Her eyes fixed a hunting knife which stuck in the wall next to the door. “Not creepy at all..”, carefully Rook took it. You never know…When she opened the door she could smell the scent of fresh baked bread and cooked eggs. Hungry, she was so hungry. When was the last time she smelled something gorgeous like that? The Deputies mouth watered while she followed the sounds of the kitchen. There she stood. The woman from the photos on the wall. Tall and trained. Wearing dark skinny jeans and a grey top. Guns on her hips, the word “Pride” carved deep into her chest. It wasn’t her only scar. She smiled a smile which you only see a few times in your life. Full of sadness and kindness. “You must be hungry.”, her voice was heavy and rough. It was a voice who witnessed a lot. Gently the pale woman pointed to a chair not even distracted by the knife in Kathrin’s hands. Probably she was used to it. How should she not in times like this? Rook decided to trust the woman whose face was so awful familiar and sat down. Devoured the first good meal since an eternity immediately. No time for pleasantries or questions. So hungry. Earned her a low chuckle from her savior.

Deputy Carter looked up after her plate was empty. “Thank you. You don’t know me…and I don’t know you and still you helped me.”, her words were honest. The older just waved with her right hand. “Don’t know you? You’re the fucking head of the resistance. Of course I know you. Everyone does. You put fire under the Seeds butts. Maybe you’re the light at the end of this damn tunnel. Let me introduce myself. My name is Emilia Baker. I’m part of the Whitetail Militia. But more in the underground for…personal reasons.”, the Deputy looked at her. Knowing. She already heard her name, but her face softened. Eli thought highly of her, he didn’t forget where she came from but appreciated that she joined him to fight Jacob. She had information they desperately needed. Weathy trusted her either, despite his young age he was one of the few who listened to the things Emilia said. Nick mentioned her a few times too, referred to her as his old lady. Pastor Jerome pointed out that they wouldn’t be better than the Peggies if they couldn’t forgive her. Sometimes the Ex-Peggy was seen with Hurk, but mostly she was alone in the forest. Helping the innocent, hiding from her fate. One day he will find her. She could feel it in her bones. It scared her. Maybe.. she was just _weak_. _Cull the herd_. These words haunted her every day. “You proved that you’re trustworthy once again. If you would still be one of the cult, you would’ve already drugged me or killed me. Or something even worse…”, it was true. They both knew it.

Emilia stood up, starting to wash the dishes. She refused the help from Rook. She should rest first, Nick would pick her up later. The black haired woman thought it would be the safest thing to do. To get the Deputy out of here for few days. It didn’t took long until the young pilot guy arrived. Relieved that Kathrin and his old lady were ok. After the younger woman thanked her protector once again she already went outside, enjoying a bit fresh air. “Why don’t you come with us?”, he tried it every time, cuddling with Rufus who came home after hunting himself food and looking at her with big sweet eyes. She truly cared for him and especially for his pregnant wife Kim. There were like a family she has to protect. Something she failed in years ago. Shaking her head she walked over to the window. “I can’t. There is a lot to do. And being with me means danger. And…it’s dangerous enough that the Deputy is with you. But it seemed like they hunted her ...so they will search more in the Whitetail Mountains.”, he understood. Carefully the King of the sky pünched the trained woman’s arm. “You’re a beast on the ground. I’ll kick your ass if I hear that you got killed. C’mon old lady be careful, ok?” A smirk. A little giggle. “Understood.”

It was nearly midnight when she heard the voices. Her heart started to beat a lot faster. Just a few people knew where she lived and all of them wouldn’t visit her without calling first. Rufus started to whine, running nervously through the room and that’s when she smelled it. Fire. Burning wood. Slowly the smoke started to crawl into her bedroom like a deadly shadow who reached out to take her last breath. As fast as she could she stood up, opening the window. “Come lil’ boy.”, with shaking breath she helped the wolf out of the window. Wearing just shorts and a tanktop she quickly grabbed the gun which she always hid under her pillow and her mobile phone. She wished she could save more, but the heat begun to be unbearable and the flames begun to nibble at the door. You can find a lot of scary things in the world if you go out looking for them. Or, you can stay home and let them come to you. She decided to stay home and now the demons found her. No not the demon. The devil himself. She heard his voice when she stepped out of the window. She saw the fear in her wolfs eyes. And she saw him, when she turned her face to the right. His crimson hair shined in the light of the fire. Her heart stopped beating. This can’t be… “It was a trap.”, a silent whisper of realization. He was the predator and she was his prey. All calculated. The Deputy laid there for reason. To lead the devil to the sinner. “Are you weak or are you strong?.”, his dark voice send shivers down her spine. His eyes fixed on hers. How often she had drowned in them. All she could do was run. Ignoring the Peggies behind her former lover. Ignoring the fact that she could never outrun him. “It’s time to come home.”, he seemed to be everywhere. When her lungs didn’t allowed her anymore to run she sat down for a second, stroking Rufus ear. “Go to Eli, yes? Be a good boy.”, the wolf didn’t wanted to leave her, but he was too well trained to not follow her order. There she was all alone, staring at her mobile phone. Trying to reach Nick. Noises everywhere. Was she safe? She doubts it. He was near. She almost could smell the mixture of strangers blood and his own special scent. Hear his mesmerizing humming. Nick didn’t picked up, all Emilia could do was to leave a voice mail. Hoping he was alright. “Nick, it all was a trap. He’s here. I should have went with you.. but, now it’s too late. I dragged you into this with asking if you can take Rook. I’m sure they’re searching for her. They watched. Please …please be careful. Don’t come back. Don’t worry.”, her breath trembled. She gave in. She heard the heavy footsteps and the opening of the music box. ** _Only you can make all this world seem right. Only you can make the darkness bright. Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do._** Everything turned numb. Everything turned red. “I told you I would call you back home.”


End file.
